Master of Masters
by godemperorjames
Summary: This story takes place between the events of God Emperor of Dune and Heretics of Dune. The Tleilaxu have discovered a strange ruin on a distant planet and they seek to regain their pre-scattering stature.
1. Chapter 1

_Every civilization must contend with an unconscious force which can block, betray or countermand almost any conscious intention of the collectivity._

 _-_ Tleilaxu Theorem (unproven) 

The distant sun began to set across the Tleilaxu violet horizon. Scytale scanned the city's convoluted skyline. Each building spiraled upward, gently blinking a soft orange from above. "The Wekht of Bandalog", Scytale recited to himself, and, in that moment, the memory of the Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam pressed itself upon Scytale's mind. Scytale scoffed, shaking his head from left to right.

 _Didn't I say it? I shall regret causing death and misery to Muad'dib!_ Scytale recalled Paul's empty eyes piercing him on that night. _How could_ _such a thing be possible?_ Behind him, four knocks radiated from the ancient wood door. _These new face dancers are subpar,_ Scytale observed before pursing his lips to release a baritone whistle.

The face dancer entered. She was of the standard make; blonde hair cropped against her forehead, clothed in an iridescent purple robe. She lowered her head saying, "The other Masheikh have just arrived, lord". Scytale turned then whistled; the Face Dancer stepped aside.

Scytale made his way through the Tleilaxu tower of twisted plasteel and plazstone. Ghola architects rivaling that of even the Prophet Leto had been summoned to erect this monument before Scytale's birth. _How long ago that was,_ Scytale thought to himself.

Scytale stepped into the council room, lit by the delicate white of suspended glowglobes. Seven men sat at an oblong table, each clothed in robes of a deep, luxurious red. "Nurahhib 'akhi. Please take a seat next to Proffwyd Sung , Scytale", said the man sitting at the head of the table.

"We've almost perfected spice protein synthesis with the modified tanks, Tylwyth, the experiments are progressing as planned...", the man was cut short swiftly.

"You've almost perfected nothing. You know I inspect the melange myself."

"Of course, Lord. Naturally, the artificial melange is... divergent from Rakian spice"

"We are generations away from developing a mock spice solvent. Your trials remain deadly, Marwolaeth."

"It isn't our fault, Lord! Without the DTT, we move at a crawl!"

"We've been without the DTT for a thousand years and you still use it as an excuse. Are you not close with God?", Waff stared at Marwolaeth; gaze unbroken, " I've not brought you here to replace you. God tests us in other ways".

"In other ways, Lord?", Scytale questioned. _He was always so bold,_ Waff reminded himself.

"The discovery of a new world has been revealed to us. It orbits the G-type star, Suttetter 4041. It's habitable."

Sung with wide eyes responded, "We've barely enough melange to continue with our current projects, there is no way we can send a colony team to..."

"We will not be sending colony team. A low orbit satellite is already in place and we've found something interesting. A complex on the shore of planet's largest inland lake."

"A complex? Could it be, Lord?", Scytale added.

"Perhaps. Face dancers are in place. The guild will no doubt request a mentat envoy from Wallach IX. We cannot let the Bene Gesserit investigate before us."

" The Bene Gesserit? What do they have to do with this discovery, Lord?", Marwolaeth questioned.

Interrupting, Scytale spoke, " Do you recall the legend of Muad'dib's spice horde?"

"I, yes, of course I've heard the legend"

"The prophet himself cultivated this myth. and why would he do that?". Waff listened to Scytale intently, waiting for Marwolaeth's rebuttal.

"The prophet intended to force humanity onto his Golden path as we've heard him say. I don't understand.."

"He left us places to discover. That was his Golden Path"

Waff allowed himself a grin, _This one is close to god._ Waff glanced over to Scytale saying, " Precisely. Scytale, you will go on the next guild lighter". Scytale nodded in acceptance. "Now to discuss the finance report on the soostone venture".


	2. Chapter 2

_The Duncans sometimes ask if I understand the exotic ideas of our past? And if I understand them, why can't I explain them? Knowledge, the Duncans believe, resides only in particulars. I try to tell them that all words are plastic. Word images begin to distort in the instant of utterance. Ideas imbedded in a language require that particular language for expression. This is the very essence of the meaning within the word exotic. See how it begins to distort? Translation squirms in the presence of the exotic. The Galach which I speak here imposes itself. It is an outside frame of reference, a particular system. Dangers lurk in all systems. Systems incorporate the unexamined beliefs of their creators. Adopt a system, accept its beliefs, and you help strengthen the resistance to change. Does it serve any purpose for me to tell the Duncans that there are no languages for some things? Ahhh! But the Duncans believe that all languages are mine._

\- The Stolen Journals

Ofni leaned over the terminal's green lit screen. Carefully, he steadied his breathing. He lay hidden between the robust mechanical respirators, their din concealing Ofni's frantic typing. _SIFASA178233, SIFASA178232, SIFASA178231...,_ Ofni continued listing in his head _._ Behind him, a viscous rumble emanated from one of the many axlotl tanks.

They were stacked row upon row upon row. _It has to be here. It has to be here._ Ofni felt the sweat dripping down his sides, his nervous face felt as if it was steaming. Ofni's eyes followed the lines of text scrolling down the terminal until he found what he had been searching for. Ofni released an audible gasp, _There!_

SIFASA 177135 blinked on the terminal while Ofni stared at the screen. He inhaled deeply before standing up to check his surroundings. He viewed the tanks down the aisles, each with it's fidgeting, internal silhouette. He could make out human shapes in some. Ofni felt the heat being emitted by the tank next to him. He turned his head to look down. The taut, veiny skin throbbed against a bone frame. _This is it._ Ofni sat down, pressing enter.

The terminal crackled on, "SIFASA 177135 transgenic incubation 98% complete. Neural restoration:incomplete. Initiate Ghola stimulation protocol?". Ofni quickly selected yes, activating the Ghola birthing pit. The tank to Ofni's right released its clamps and began to be lifted by the Tleilaxu umbilical module. The mechanical stem placed the hulking mass of tubes and flesh into a pink crevice 30 meters above. The crevice began to seal itself and the umbilical discharged a burst of compressed gas as it disconnected from the now secure pod. Its metal body shined as its joints released lubricating mucus.

Ofni watched the machine rise to the column's highest container; it attached itself, pulling the beating pod down. The tank anchored and started to tremble. The artificial sphincter opened, releasing amniotic sludge along with a ghola still clutching his knees in fetal position. The ghola gasped for air and pressed his fingers into his thighs. His goat black hair clung to his head while he blinked the fluid from his eyes. Ofni squatted to whisper, " You must come with me. We have very little time".

The ghola attempted to stand but fell to one knee. Ofni threw a brown cloak across his shoulders. The ghola clenched his jaw and pushed himself up. Ofni offered a hand which the ghola quickly grabbed. "This way", Ofni said.

They made their way passed the countless tanks, with terminals placed sporadically between them. The room was dimly lit by the pinkish glow of the combined pods. The ghola looked around and felt a deep sense of disconnect.The questions began to creep into the ghola's mind. _Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here? I...I can't remember anything._

The ghola and Ofni exited the compound into the cool, Tleilaxu night. A landcar was waiting for them. Ofni opened the door for the ghola saying, "We are returning you home, Duncan". The pair began its way to the guild liner bound for Arrakis.


	3. Chapter 3

_melange (me'-lange also ma,lanj) n-s, origin uncertain (thought to derive from ancient Terran Franzh): a. mixture of spices; b. spice of Arrakis (Dune) with geriatric properties first noted by Yanshuph Ashkoko, royal chemist in reign of Shakkad the Wise; Arrakeen melange, found only in deepest desert sands of Arrakis, linked to prophetic visions of Paul Muad'Dib (Atreides), first Fremen Mahdi; also employed by Spacing Guild Navigators and the Bene Gesserit._

-Dictionary Royal fifth edition

Waff sat at an ample, ebony desk with his head lowered. He rubbed his temples trying to soothe his pounding head ache. _Ofni. What a fool._ Waff closed his eyes, remembering the days he spent in conquest. The memories came flooding back with almost perfect sensory detail.

"Please! Please! Spare my children!", Waff could hear a women cry. Waff felt the blade's hilt tight against his palm. He whistled, signaling his face dancer troupe to eliminate the family kneeling before them in the spartan room. He watched his face dancers tear the mother's baby from her breast, throwing it against the nearest support pillar. There was a brief cacophony of anguish before a solemn silence fell over the room. Only the Tleilaxu remained alive. Waff felt no remorse. They had said there never existed a better covert, military tactician.

Waff opened his eyes, returning him to his somber office. A face dancer entered saying, "Marwolaeth has arrived, Lord". Waff nodded, gesturing to send the visitor in. Marwoleath entered cautiously, sitting in the chair across from Waff.

"We've a missing Ghola, Marwolaeth"

"Lord, there are countless Gholas in gestation. What is one Ghola to..."

Waff interrupted, " It was ghola SIFASA 177135"

Marwolaeth realized the dire situation, "Ofni..."

"Ah so you see our predicament"

"Lord, I knew nothing of this"

"I know, Mawolaeth. Never before have Tleilaxu gone against Tleilaxu"

"This is...distressing, Lord. I've always known Ofni to be weaker than most but to defy God!"

"God hasn't turned away from the Tleilaxu yet, Marwolaeth. Do you remember the Gansireed operation? It was our first joint mission. Remember how nervous you were?"

"Yes, lord"

"Did you have to kill any children?"

"...yes, lord"

"It is never easy. We do God's work, Marwolaeth."

"What does this have to do with Ofni, Lord?"

"The Tleilaxu take difficult actions, actions most would consider abominable. Ofni was there with us. He managed the thirgoya reserves"

Marwolaeth laughed, " The reserves, lord?! Isn't that a job for the docile and meek?"

"Indeed. But, Ofni saved my life on that day. He is resourceful. He isn't as weak as we assume"

"You defend the traitor, Lord?"

"Perhaps...perhaps God guides us in strange ways. This Siona Duncan... Ofni made this one possible"

"Ofni often spoke of infinity, Lord". Marwolaeth remembered a private discussion between him and Ofni. Ofni's worried features betrayed his gentle nature as Marwolaeth adamantly defended the Tleilaxu invasion.

"How can God command us to murder children?!", Ofni had said.

"How can we define God's will? One life is as good as another in the eyes of God, Ofni.", Marwolaeth had responded.

"But we snuff out their potential! God is infinity! God is the innumerable and we instigate Tleilaxu will, not God's"

"Tleilaxu will is God's will". Ofni was visibly distressed, his eyebrows upturned in doubt.

"I'm not so sure anymore". Marwoleath snapped back into the present, Waff's grimace darkly accentuated.

"What do you propose, Lord?", Marwolaeth questioned.

"Ofni is no dolt. He will threaten this Ghola's revelation if we hunt him. We cannot let the Bene Gesserit discover a Siona Duncan. He is on his way to Arrakis. We cannot let him board a no-ship"

"What can I do about this, Lord?"

"Withhold Spice allotment to the Rakian priesthood and guild chapter. They do not know the Tleilaxu are divided. When they become our enemies, they become Ofni's enemies".

"Won't this invite wrath towards the Bene Tleilaxu?"

"It will unless we can supply unlimited spice"

"My Lord! Our spice vats are nowhere near operational!"

"You must make them operational. We have no other options, Marwolaeth"

"I...I don't know how such a thing is possible, Lord"

"You are Tleilaxu, Marwolaeth. I have faith you can decipher God's message"

"I can try, Lord. I...I don't think it's possible but I can try"

"That's all I ask. Send a distrans to Crompton. Scytale must head to Arrakis after his mission is complete".

"You send Scytale after Ofni?! My lord is cruel..."

"These are cruel times, Marwolaeth".


	4. Chapter 4

_The child who refuses to travel in the father's harness, this is the symbol of man's most unique capability. "I do not have to be what my father was. I do not have to obey my father's rules or even believe everything he believed. It is my strength as a human that I can make my own choices of what to believe and what not to believe, of what to be and what not to be._

-Leto Atreides II

The Harq al-Ada Biography

Levas Crompton was a man with broad shoulders and a strong jaw. His blonde hair was pushed back in military style and the man sat at the ship's dining table with ten others. It had been a week since the distrans from Tleilax arrived and today was the day the captain had been dreading. Part of Levas assumed this day was just a hypothetical. _When the filthy Tleilaxu call in their favor._

A pretty and freckled, young woman spoke in a sarcastic tone, "I'm so excited to meet your friends, Levas"

"Quiet, woman", the Captain growled.

"I don't understand why we all have to be here. I made no deal with the Tleilaxu. Have you?", she asked the nearby crew. They remained silent.

"We are going back to Suttetter", the Captain responded. The crew let out a disappointed groan. The ships lights began to fade in and out. Deep below, a mechanical whirring could be heard.

"I certainly am not, Levas. Especially not in this safety hazard", Liv glared.

"We have no choice"

"Perhaps you don't, Levas. You can just drop us down at Nippur. I hear the city is lovely this time of year"

"We are going back to Suttetter. Double pay for all of you"

"Triple it and perhaps we can find a compromise", she said with feminine charm.

Levas perched his forehead atop his two hands supported by the plasteel table, "Fine", he responded in a low grumble.

"I suppose the Captain is wise in Tleilaxu submission", interjected a man with a wiry beard and mustache.

"Submission!", Levas erupted, "This is no submission. I'm merely fulfilling a promise I made when I … was much younger"

"Calm yourself, Captain. I do not question your masculinity. I merely observe your tactful behavior. I've heard some terrible stories in regards to your friends"

"I'm no friend of the Tleilaxu", the Captain replied sternly.

"Whatever your relation may be, entire planets have gone quiet under circumstances that suggest Tleilaxu involvement"

"Is that your mentat computation", Levas sneered.

"One does not need to be a mentat to calculate the obvious. All's required is a healthy common sense. The tleilaxu are dangerous. Dangerous in unknown ways. I offer you this mentat computation. The Tleilaxu are not _used_. That defines your position quite well, Captain"

"I do not need your _warnings,_ Malin"

The ship creaked as the docking shuttle detached itself back into lower orbit. He remembered the words delivered to him by the face dancer envoy. _Follow the instructions precisely as our masters have graciously prepared._

Levas began to prepare himself both physically and mentality for the encounter. He stood up with his chin raised, waiting for the gray, Tleilaxu master. _Filthy Tleilaxu_ , Levas thought with contempt. His crew stood up into attention to his left. Levas always prided himself as a strong man. He consolidated his confidence, remembering how many compared him to Duncan Idaho. Levas held no doubt that he carried Idaho's genes. He stared at the silver, plasteel door, restraining his obvious disdain. _I should snap this little imp's neck! That will show those "masters"._

The crew watched the door creek open. _This isn't right. I can smell their stink from here,_ thought Levas. A sense of unease grew between the ship's members. Most of the crew had never seen a face dancer, let alone a Tleilaxu master. A rhythmic thunking could be heard making its way down the ship's hallway. Five identical face dancers entered wearing purple robes draped to the floor. _Do they have feet?!,_ Levas thought in awe, watching the face dancers move silently. Only the thumping could be heard now, slowly growing in volume. The hallway's lights began to flicker before fading out. The walking stopped and the ship's engine could be heard revving beneath them. Levas strained his eyes looking through into the ship's darkness.

Scytale entered with his hands behind his back. Levas could almost see the shadows clinging to his red robe. _Filthy Tleilaxu,_ he said to himself once more. The ship's dinging chamber was warm, warmer than the crew was used to. The team was clearly unnerved with this thing inspecting him. Levas took a deep breath through his nostrils before saying, "I hope your quarters are to your liking".

"They are", Scytale said wispily trailing off, "This is a fine ship, Levas. I hope it is to Your liking".

"We owe a great deal to the Tleilaxu. We are greatly thankful for making all of this…possible"

"Is that so, Levas? How interesting". Levas didn't like this thing's mocking tone.

Wetting his lips, Levas spoke, " We've like to show our discovery. We think the ruins could be alien"

"There is something else I'd like to discuss, if you wouldn't mind. Something I'd like to discuss with all of you", Scytale said grinning.

"Anything. Friends are always free to speak on the Tharondelai. That's a Tleilaxu name, you know".

Scytale laughed. "Oh, is it?! I've never heard that one before! Tharondelai. Old Thary is quite the ship, eh?"

Levas laughed nervously, "Yes. We are lucky to be traveling during these hard…". scytale cut him off.

"How lucky would you say, Levas, to be traveling during these _hard times_? Does fortune find itself into each of your lives? "

Scytale walked down the line, scanning each person. He stopped at the end of the row. It was a young boy with rusty, brown hair. He held his head down trying to avoid attention. Scytale addressed the youth, "Tell me, boy. How do you interpret your _chances_?".

Levas broke out of step, reaching towards Scytale, "Hey, would ya leave the kid alone. I'll answer your questions".

Scytale countered, "I want to hear it from him". Levas shrugged and looked towards the young man. He looked afraid.

"My…my name is Neth. I repair the ship's closed electrical system. It's real simple work and the Captain's always showing me new things. He's real kind taking me in. I was nothing back on Gammu before…"

"I asked about your chances", Scytale's expression grew grim. Levas started to worry for Neth. _If he touches that boy, gods below, I swear I'll kill every last Tleilaxu I can get my hands on._

The boy began to speak in a timid falsetto, "I would say…we have all been very lucky so far"

"Are you sure, Neth, who was nothing back on Gammu?", Scytale asked.

"Yes, Lord"

"Good. I'm glad to hear such things". Scytale redirected his attention back to Levas, "Tell me, Captain. Do you have a family?"

"This crew is my family"

 _This one is a cliche_ , scytale sneered inwardly , "Oh yes, of course! Have you ever lost any family, Captain?"

Levas felt the perspiration beading on his forehead, "a few".

Scytale now stood directly in front of Levas, staring him in his eyes. The face dancers behind Scytale began to shift between each other, forming the occasional semi-circle. The patterns were hypnotizing. _To be done with only five,_ thought Malin

Scytale stood as its focal point. "That is unfortunate, isn't it, Captain? I've brought something for you and your crew all the same. I hope you enjoy with your _family",_ Scytale said grinning.

The face dancers began pressing closer. The crew shuffled in an anxious panic. Levas placed his hand on his sheathed blade and roared, "You Tleilaxu think you can kill me here?! I'd love to see you try!".

One of the face dancers stopped abruptly. She began to change shape as the rest followed. She spoke, "Hath the sea bringeth me, joys from forever yonder? Not loth a ship to sail, but a cast for the sickly veiled"

Levas recognized the play immediately. It was his favorite from the Stilgar narrative. Scytale smiled, "We've a misunderstanding, Captain. I know how fond you are of drama."

"I apologize. I shouldn't have…"

"No apology is needed. I'm tired. I will be returning to my quarters now. Please enjoy the performance". Levas kept his eyes carefully on the face dancers as Scytale walked into the dark hallway. He counted them repeatedly to himself. _1,2,3,4,5…_ He felt he could make out subtle differences on their robes. Scytale paced beaming down the ship. _He counts five but I boarded with six!_


End file.
